robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Robot Rebellion
The Robot Rebellion of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the last event held in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It followed the same format as the first Rebellion from Season 1 with eight competitors fighting each other for the right to face the House Robots in the final battle. The episode was originally broadcast on TNN on July 1, 2002. Format The eight competing robots would first fight in four eliminator battles before facing off in the semi-final bouts until the last two robots remaining would go on to face Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot in the final battle. Competing Robots Eliminators Snake Bite vs Paul Bunyan The two robots charged at each other and Snake Bite pushed Paul Bunyan against the arena wall. Snake Bite then pushed Pual Bunyan into Sir Killalot's CPZ and tried to grab Paul Bunyan, but Paul Bunyan escaped and started pushing Snake Bite from the rear. Paul Bunyan then hits the pit release button and reversed onto Snake Bite with Sgt.Bash and Killalot right beside them. After Paul Bunyan almost drove themselves in the pit, Sgt.Bash managed to get its jaws into the left side of Paul Bunyan. Killalot then got its claws into the front right wheel of Paul Bunyan and started lifting it, with Sgt.Bash and almost toppled them. Paul Bunyan escaped into the flame pit and was caught again by Killalot. Killalot grabbed the rear of Paul Bunyan and Sgt.Bash grabbed the front blade of Paul Bunyan, ripping it off completely. Sir Killalot carried Paul Bunyan across the arena and eventually dropped over the wall and out of the arena. Winner: Snake Bite Night Stalker vs Rosie The Riveter 2 As Night Stalker started spinning, Rosie the Riveter 2 went rear first and slammed into the full-body spinner, recoiling away. Rosie the Riveter 2 then pushed Night Stalker against the entrance wall and the CPZ, where Shunt and Matilda started attacking Night Stalker. As a result of these attacks, Night Stalker stopped moving, and was counted out by the Refbot. Shunt then pushed the beaten robot to The Drop Zone and a washing machine was dropped on it, while Night Stalker recovered its spinning motion to protect itself. Matilda then destroyed the washing machine with her flywheel and got one more hit on Night Stalker before 'cease' was called. Winner: Rosie The Riveter 2 Buzz vs Ninjitsu Buzz immediately hits the pit release button and then drove straight under Ninjitsu's disc. Buzz fired its flipper sideways, hooking it into a wheelguard of Ninjitsu, trapping Ninjitsu in Buzz's complete control. Buzz drove Ninjitsu straight towards the pit, however both robots fell in the pit at the same time. The Judges ultimately declared that a rematch was necessary. During this rematch, it was Ninjitsu who was in control as it kept hitting the front and side of Buzz before it broke down. This resulted on Buzz being counted out by the Refbot and Sir Killalot got its claws into Buzz. Then Sgt. Bash pushed Buzz to the arena floor flipper and was flipped on its back. Winner: Ninjitsu Snookums vs Medusa Oblongotta Medusa Oblongotta went at Snookums and its blade got caught from the rear fabric of Snookums' tail. Snookums got underneath Medusa Oblongotta and pushed it around the arena, eventually releasing before it then pushed Medusa Oblongotta into Dead Metal's CPZ. Snookums then pressed the pit release button and Dead Metal got its saw into the side of Medusa Oblongotta, slicing through the box-shaped robot repeatedly. Medusa Oblongotta stopped moving and was counted out by Refbot, and it was then chucked out of the arena by a single hit from Matilda's flywheel. Winner: Snookums Semi-Finals Snake Bite vs Rosie The Riveter 2 Rosie The Riveter went rear first at Snake Bite and started pushing it around the arena. Rosie then hits the disc of doom button and Rosie went straight at Snake Bite. However, Rosie was on the front of Snake Bite and Snake Bite started pushing Rosie to the CPZ, where Matilda split the two up with her flywheel. Both escaped the CPZ and Snake Bite started pushing Rosie around the arena and later into the flame pit. Refbot separated the two robots and Rosie pushed Snake Bite one more time before cease was called. Snake Bite won on a judges' decision because it was pushing Rosie for the majority of the match. Winner: Snake Bite Snookums vs Ninjitsu Both robots went straight at each other and Ninjitsu started hitting Snookums with its square disc. One of these ripped something off of the front of Snookums. Ninjitsu then accidentally caught itself on the disc of doom and couldn't get any traction. Ninjitsu eventually got itself out and went back at Snookums, where it ripped the left face off of Snookums and Snookums lifted both Ninjitsu and itself. Ninjitsu's disc suddenly stopped spinning because it got caught with the piece of Snookums it ripped off and Snookums immediately got underneath Ninjitsu. Snookums had trouble pushing Ninjitsu with it underneath it and Sgt.Bash lit up a flame on Snookums' tail. Sgt.Bash caught the rear of Snookums with its jaws and started crushing it. Snookums then pushed Ninjitsu again before cease was called. Snookums won on a judges decision because Ninjitsu's disc stopped working. Winner: Snookums Rebellion Snake Bite & Snookums vs Dead Metal & Shunt At the beginning, Shunt went straight for Snookums and axed the rear leaving no visible damage. Then Shunt went for Snake Bite and managed to get its axe into the rear right wheel well on Snake Bite, dragging it into the Pit release button. Meanwhile, Snookums got its sword into the left side of Shunt and tried to lift it, but to no avail. Dead Metal then rushed into the front of Snake Bite and started slicing into the side of Snake Bite. As Shunt was still fighting Snookums, Sir Killalot came out of the House Robot entry gate. Dead Metal was still slicing into Snake Bite as Snookums was caught by Killalot and grabbed Snookums, with Shunt on Killalot's lance and almost toppling it, spun it around and tossed Snookums onto its back. Snake Bite pushed Shunt into the arena wall while Dead Metal appeared to have broken down. Sir Killalot grabbed Snookums again, spun it one more time and tossed Snookums back on its feet. Killalot now went after Snake Bite and grabbed the right rear of Snake Bite. Snake Bite was lifted by Killalot and was spun around the arena. Snake Bite crashed into the arena floor and the flipped Snookums was on the drop zone, where an organ was placed into the air. The organ went crashing down on Snookums and pieces of the organ were all over the arena floor. Finally, Killalot grabbed a heavily damaged Snake Bite and sent it, as well as a few organ pieces, to the pit of oblivion. This obviously meant that the House Robots were the winners of this Rebellion. Winner: Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:House Robot Rebellions Category:Episodes to contain an OotA